


Two Girls Walk Into a Bar...

by breathing_underwater



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathing_underwater/pseuds/breathing_underwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forget whoever said jealousy was a green eyed monster, Delphine was seeing red. A Cophine ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Girls Walk Into a Bar...

Forget whoever said jealousy was a green eyed monster, Delphine was seeing red.

 

As she watched Cosima talk ( _no, flirt)_ with a cute blonde across the room, Delphine felt her blood boil.

 

It had been a week since Cosima's teary admission that she was sick, and since then, they had gone back to being friendly acquaintances (but much to Delphine's dismay, nothing more). There were moments when Delphine could have sworn Cosima wanted her too. Lingering looks across the dinner table, the accidental hand graze that made her heart jump out of her chest, the hoarseness in Cosima's voice as she said good night. The tension between the two of them was so heavy Delphine could practically swim through it. She had never wanted anyone more fiercely in her life.

 

That's why it had been Delphine's idea to get out of the apartment for a night and try a local bar. She thought maybe it would be a good chance for them to reconnect and spend time talking about something other than a possible cure for Cosima.  _Stupid, stupid, girl_

Delphine watched Cosima tilt her head to the side as she leaned forward to hear what the other blonde was saying.  _That should be me_ was all Delphine could think. She couldn't believe that on their one night away from everyone, Cosima chose to flirt with another girl.  _Dumb replacement blonde D_ elphine thought bitterly. She had never been one for violence, but something had to be done about that other woman. The strange blonde then initiated contact with Cosima by tucking a stray dread behind her ear. 

 

That was the final straw for Delphine. 

 

She stormed across the bar and grabbed Cosima roughly by the arm, ignoring her surprised yelp. She didn't let go until they were outside the bar in the brick alley way.  _Great,_ Delphine thought briefly,  _I'm that cliche asshole who drags their partner out into the alley way to yell at them_ but honestly, she was too far gone with jealousy to care. 

Without looking to Cosima for permission, Delphine pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard.

Breathless and embarrassed, she pulled away and slowly opened her eyes to look at Cosima. Delphine was surprised to see the shorter girl smirking. Suddenly, it dawned on her.

 

"You brat, you were trying to make me jealous" Delphine accused.

 

"Yeah, obvs" replied Cosima "How else was I going to get you to kiss me?"

    

 


End file.
